1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispenser bottles and more particularly pertains to such bottles which have a dispenser pump at the upper end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dispenser pump type bottles is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing fluids therefrom are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,666; 5,033,657; 4,979,646; 4,951,840; 4,913,322; and 4,872,596.
Where the fluids to be dispensed are at all viscous such as ketchup, mustard, soaps or the like, the convenient top-mounted dispenser invariably fails to completely empty such contents. Even with less viscous fluids some usually remains.
In this respect, the dispenser bottle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of completely discharging the entire contents thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved dispenser bottles which can be easily and completely emptied. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.